The Highlander
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: When a small town girl finds herself in a world of trouble, she turns to an old 'friend.
1. Luck of the Irish

**This will be the ONLY chapter posted. Look to my profile on where to find the FULL story! Thank you!**

**Intro:**

"Can I help you?"

The young woman drew back a breath and looked around the area.

"Actually, I'm looking for Chibs Telford…"

The man tilted his head and gave the young woman a once over.

"Are you sure?" He uttered with a sly grin.

This had the woman raising her brows. The man took a pull of his beer and waved her on in. Once she was inside he wrapped his arm around her.

"As you can see he's a little preoccupied."

The young woman recoiled as the man she was looking for had a woman 'entertaining' him.

"Why don't I keep you company until he's done?"  
She stepped out from under the man's arm and was heading back towards the club doors.

"Ah now… Where you off to, dollface?  
"This was a _big_ mistake…" She said and practically ran out of the building.

The man sighed with disappointment. He finished his beer and headed on over to where Chibs was.  
"You got another daughter I don't know about?"

Chibs narrowed his eyes looking somewhat peeved that he was interrupted.

"Oh I get it… It's the whole schoolgirl fetish, isn't it?"  
"What are ye blabbin' on about now, Trager?"

"You had some sweet young thing lookin' for you."  
Chibs regarded him in question.

"Milky white, pouty lips, honey brown eyes, dark mocha hair? That ring a bell?"

The Scot sprang to his feet and he handed the Crow Eater off to the other MC member.

"Where'd she go?"

Trager wiggled his brows upon the woman that had been entertaining Chibs then pointed towards the club door.

"Shite…" Chibs mouthed as he took off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

"Dammit!" The young woman shouted as she hit at the steering wheel.

"Don't you die on me now! Not here!" She went to turn the key again and the truck merely ticked.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!"

She hopped on out of the truck and popped the hood.

"Do ye need some help now, darlin'?"

She froze at the sound of his voice and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"Why don't ye let me have a look?"  
"I got it."

"Do ye now?"

"Yes. Now please… I'm sure your wife or girlfriend is looking for you."

The man half laughed but recoiled in thought.

"So ye came all this way and I don't get so much as a hug or hello?"

She didn't comment and he sighed.

"Ye came a long ways ta be runnin' off _now_."

The Scot reached over and brushed the young woman's hair back. He reared back seeing as how she was crying.

"Aye now… What's wrong, mo ghaol? (mo ghaol – my love)"

He swallowed back as she latched onto him and broke into literal sobs.

"Isabel?" He whispered with concern.

"I'm sorry. Filip, I…" She drew back a quivery breath.

The man knew it was serious when she used his actual name.  
"I didn't know where else to go."

"Easy now…," he murmured as he hugged her then kissed the top of her head.

"I done told ye to call if ye ever needed me, didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Then why don't ye come inside and we'll talk about whatever ails ye…"

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**I do not own Twilight or SOA. This will have a few events from SOA but mostly AU. Starting around the first and second season and I'm just mixing it up from there. **

Chibs escorted the young woman to the bar. Then he motioned the bartender over.

"Whiskey straight up and keep em comin', couple of chasers too."

The prospect by the name of Edward Kip Epps aka Half-Sack nodded. Bella's entire face flushed over as she looked around. The rest of the MC was partying and hardcore. Everywhere she looked there was drinking, smoking, and lots of sex. The Scotsman cleared his throat taking notice of the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Why don't you ignore those _dreadful_ lads and talk ta me?"

Half-Sack slid their shots and beer over. Chibs grabbed his shot and raised it.  
"Come now… Drink up. It'll ease those nerves of yers."

"I'm underage, remember?"

"Yer what 20?"  
She nodded.

"Yer birthday is in September if I remember correctly?"

She nodded once again.

"Eh that's only a couple months away, close enough."

Bella picked up the shot and regarded Chibs in question. He smiled and clanked his glass up against hers.

"Bottoms up."

The young woman downed her shot and choked back. Chibs reached over and patted her on the back.

"Easy… Chase that shite down." He said as he handed her beer over.

Bella took a swig and shook her head after. Half-Sack laughed at her reaction.

"Better?" Chibs questioned and she nodded yet again.

"Good deal. Now look at me…"

The young woman's eyes locked with his.

"Ye know ye can talk ta me so get ta it."

Half-Sack poured the young woman another shot. She was quick to take it and did as Chibs suggested by chasing it down after.

"My father… He…" she closed her eyes and downed the rest of her beer.

Chibs gestured for Half-Sack to get her another.

"_He_…?"

"I came home from visiting Angela and found his body…"

This had the man wincing. There was no disguising the shocked appearance on his face.

"I hadn't realized they were still in the house…," she went on and drew back a breath.

She lifted her shirt just enough to reveal that she'd been shot. Chibs sprang to his feet and Bella lowered her shirt.

"How'd ye manage ta survive that?!"

"By playing possum, easier said than done."

"Jaysus..."

"Chibs… these guys. They mean business. _They know_…" She did her best to hint.

"Dammit darlin' I told ye. Now didn't I?!"

"_Wait…_ You think I took him back, don't you?!"

Chibs narrowed his eyes.

"Jesus Chibs… I thought I made myself clear, BEFORE you left. This hasn't anything to do with HIM, at least not on a personal level. Look, I can't go into detail. Not here. In fact this is dangerous enough as it is. I'm only here because I need help in starting a new life…"  
"New life?"

She sighed and looked around the area once again.

"You know the works… New name, ID, social, get my drift?"

"I can get ye that."

Bella let out another sigh but of relief.

"Thank you. I promise to be out of your hair just as soon as it's done."

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry to hit you up like this, Chibs. But I hadn't anywhere else to go."

He nodded but looked to be in thought.

"Do ye got money… a place ta go?"

"I'm figuring that part out as I go…"  
Chibs shook his head.

"Look, if you could get me a DL I can make some quick money."  
"Doing what?"

"It doesn't matter. I just…" Bella reached to her gut and let out a painful groan.

Chibs tilted his head and reached over lifting her shirt.  
"Ye patched this up yourself, didn't ye?"

"It's not like I could go to a hospital… Besides I'm fine. It comes and goes."

"How long ago was this?"  
"A couple days ago…" She murmured with a shrug.  
"Meaning ye've done and got yourself infected! That reaches your bloodstream and yer as good as fucked!"

"CHIBS!" She snapped as he scooped her up and took her to the backroom of the clubhouse.

He laid her down on the bed then retrieved his glasses from his cut and put them on. He went on to examine her more thoroughly.

"Jaysus!" He scoffed after lifting the bandage.

The Scot saw where she'd soldered the wound.

"How'd ye manage that?"  
"Iron…"

Chibs pulled a certain face on this.

"Did ye get the bullet out, at least?"

"It was a bitch to do, but yes."  
"I can't believe ye took a hot iron to yer abdomen! How'd ye keep from passin' the fuck out?!"

"I don't know, adrenaline maybe? Hell if I know."

Chibs regarded the woman in absolute disbelief.

"What? It's not like I had time to sew myself together. I was bleeding out… You know dying from blood loss and all."

He patted the area with his hand.

"SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" She shouted, knocking his hand away.

"Yeah well if we don't get ye some antibiotics yer as good as dead. Ye done and got yourself a fever. Ye should have called me, FIRST THING! I can't believe ye drove from Washington like this!"

Chibs paced the area and he got on his phone.

"Hey Jackie, got a bit of an issue here. Is Tara around?"

"Think ye can send her my way and stat?"

"I'm fine!" Bella called out.

"Like hell ye are!" He snapped as he hung the phone.

"DAMMIT CHIBS! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!"

"Yer right… Dying alongside of a road somewhere is much better than coming ta me for help."

"IT SURE IS!" She fired back and Chibs raised his brows on this.

Bella covered her mouth in laughter. But was quick to groan out as laughing hurt like hell. Chibs sighed and took her hand as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I meant it when I said I'd be there for ye, whenever ye needed. Don't ye ever hesitate again. I'm a man of my word and ye know it."

The young woman nodded but with a quivery lip.

"I really missed you."

Chibs managed to smile.

"I missed ye too darlin'… even if ye are a righteous pain in me arse."

* * *

"So that's _her_?! You didn't say she was **_THAT_** young…" Jax uttered with a smirk.  
"Shut it…"

Jax reared back after doing the math.  
"So she was what? Eighteen…? Talk about jailbait…"  
"Jackie…" Chibs warned and Jax died of laughter.

"Who'd have thought…"

"I didn't fuck her, Jackie boy…"

"Maybe not from the physical standpoint, but you certainly eye-fucked her…"

"You did this yourself?" Tara questioned as she examined the area.

Bella nodded in response.

"Impressive…" the doctor admitted.

"Thanks… I guess."

"You work in the medical field I take it?"

"Not exactly…"  
Tara narrowed her eyes in question.

"He walked me through it once…" She said pointing towards Chibs.

The Scot lit up a smoke and pointed to the area he had Bella patch up back in Forks.

"How'd that happen?" Jax asked as he looked to old bullet wound on his chest.

"My father shot him…" Bella said with a shrug.

Tara regarded Chibs in disbelief.

"Aye… I had it comin'…," he said with a wink.

Bella laughed in memory.  
"The old man shot you?" Jax whispered and Chibs nodded.

"Why?"

"He didn't take a likin' ta me kissin' his daughter."  
"Well yeah, you pervy old bastard."

"And he was the town sheriff…" Chibs added.

"Okay, so you were a pervert and an idiot…"Jax mocked with a chuckle.

"Worth it…" Chibs whispered just loud enough for Jax to hear.

"I should hope so."

Bella winced as Tara stuck her with a syringe.

"That'll get her through the night, but she's going to need more."

"Think you can get some from the hospital?" Jax questioned and Tara nodded.

"I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Thank you." Bella said with sincerity.

Tara nodded in response.

"Thanks doc." Chibs added as well.

"Didn't do much…" Tara said with a shrug.  
"But ye gave her what she needed."

"Annnnd she's out…" Jax announced as Bella's eyes came to a close.

"I got it from here. Thanks, brother." Chibs said as he hugged them both.

"Don't mention it. Glad we could help. Let us know if you need anything else."  
"Will do."

Jax smiled and he grabbed Tara's medical bag on the way out. Chibs pulled the door to then locked it behind him. He looked on over and shook his head.

"Tha mi ann an trioblaid a-nis… (I'm in trouble now)" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

When Bella finally came to, she saw that Chibs had fallen asleep in the recliner across the way.

The young woman sighed amongst herself. She rolled on out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. Where she did her business and freshened up a bit. As she was drying off her face she looked into the mirror.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as she threw the towel down.

The image of her father came to mind. And all she could think about was how that could wind up being Filip Telford now. The mere thought had her staggering back and she'd that pitfall feeling in her gut. Bella exited the bathroom and was quick to put on her shoes. She headed out of the room and grimaced as she made her way through the half-naked women and MC members. Each of them was passed out and in very awkward positions. She grabbed her keys off the island to the bar and darted on out of the clubhouse. Bella hopped into the truck, placed the key into the ignition, turned it, nothing, yet again.

"Don't. Just don't. We can't stay. So quit acting like a little bitch and fucking start already!"

She tried once again only this time she stepped on the gas. The truck roared to life and she laughed amongst herself.  
"Thatta girl."

But just as she put the truck in reverse, the entire thing shook and smoke was rising from the hood.

"You have got to be joking…" Bella hissed as she killed the engine and hopped back out.

When she opened the hood the engine was on fire.

"WHOA!" She heard someone holler.

They grabbed ahold of her and just in time as the entire front went up in flames.

"SHIT!" Bella shouted.

"I think your truck has officially retired." The man uttered with a chuckle.

Bella looked back seeing it to be Jax. He scurried into the clubhouse and returned with a couple of fire extinguishers. He handed one over and got started with the other. Bella sighed as she helped to put out the fire. Once they finished she frowned at the sight.

"My dad got me that truck…" Jax heard her say with a heartbroken mien.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something…"

"Yeah… That I need a new truck."

Jax laughed in response.

"Maybe…" Jax said offering her a smoke.

"I'm good."

He nodded and lit one up.

"Sorry about the hunk of charcoaled metal parked outside your clubhouse."

"Not our first, won't be our last."

Bella winced as something else came to mind.

"What?" Jax questioned taking notice.

"My purse was in there..."

She inched her way over and peeked inside.

"GOD DAMMMIT!" She growled and kicked at the truck.

"FUCK! That's still hot by the way."  
"Well darlin', I imagine so…"

"Unfuckingbelieveable…," she groaned then paced the area, looking lost.

"If you need a ride somewhere I can help with that."

"Like out of state?" Bella questioned with a snort.

Jax reared back on this.

"About what I thought... Thanks for the offer though. I'll figure something out."

Jax tilted his head as she started walking towards the gate.

"Where's she off to?" Tig questioned as he had just exited the clubhouse.

"Hell if know…" Jax answered with a shrug.

"She won't get too far."  
"Think we should bring it to Chibs attention?"

"Might be best." Jax said with a hint of a smirk.

* * *

"Ugh, come on…" Bella groaned as she was hitchhiking down the road.

It hadn't been long when she heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle. She peered over her shoulder and shook her head in disapproval.

"Go home, Filip!" She called out and went back to hitchhiking.

He pulled up beside her and snatched her right off the road.

"CHIBS!" She hollered as he took off and was heading back towards the clubhouse.

When he pulled into the parking lot, Bella climbed on off the bike and Chibs jumped off, chasing after her. Once he had her within reach he flipped her over his shoulder and popped her right on the ass.

"Ye just knock that shite right off!" He scolded and proceeded in smacking her rear yet again.

Tig raised his brows and Jax died of laughter.

"Did you just spank me?!"

"Ye bet yer sweet arse I did. And I'll do it again if ye don't watch it."  
"Need some help?" Tig offered and Jax elbowed him.  
"I'd watch what you say with that one." Jax warned.

"But look at that ass… Sweet baby Jesus. Look. At. That. Tight. Little. Ass."

Jax nodded in agreement. Chibs walked past and Bella was squirming about in his hold. He headed back into the bedroom where he tossed her onto the bed.  
"Woman ye had better stay put. I'm gettin' tired of chasin' ye down!"

"I already told you this was a mistake."

She started to rise and Chibs stopped her by planting his hands along the mattress.

"Chibs!" She grunted as she was pushing against his chest.

"THE LONGER I STAY THE MORE DANGER I PUT YOU IN! SO PLEASE! CHIBS, YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!"

"Over my dead body. Ye hear me. Yer stayin' right here. In fact ye just think of this as witness protection. So ye had better get comfy darlin' and fuckin' deal. Ye aren't going anywhere. Not until **_I_** personally release you. Got it?!"  
She growled out and hit him with a pillow.

"That the best ye got?"

"Do you really want to go there?"

He cocked a brow as she had her knee up against his crotch.

"Now that's just downright cruel. Don't ye even think about it."

Bella laughed but it was quick to fade. She covered her face and started to cry. Chibs swallowed back and he rolled on over. He said nothing as he pulled her into his chest and let her cry it out.

"I got ye… Yer safe now."

"I can't believe he's gone."

Chibs nodded wishing he knew what to say or do even.

"Charlie… he was all I had."  
"I know it's not the same but ye got me. Don't ye ever feel like yer alone. But more than anything, ye gotta trust that I can help ye with whatever's goin' on."

"Chibs this is bigger than the both of us, hell the club even. These guys… I've every reason to believe that they work for the government."  
"Why do ye think that?"

"You should've heard the shit they were saying when they assumed I was dead. Chibs, I was meant to be brought in for questioning. Whoever shot me was doing his best to cover it up. He mentioned something about his boss not going to like this. I must've startled them because he didn't hesitate when he shot me. But I heard him freaking out afterward. The two guys he was with were helping him stage the area and were quick to haul ass. But not before setting the house on fire. I think that's what pushed me to act so fast. I used my father's knife to dig the bullet out and used the only thing that came to mind. And that was the iron my father was using when they shot him. He was ironing his uniform that day. I barely made it out before the entire house went up in flames. She lifted her pant leg revealing where the fire had caught her; when she wrapped her father's comforter around her and leaped on out of the window.

"Jaysus…" Chibs said as he ran a finger over the area.

"It's healing… Better than I thought it would. The scarring shouldn't be too bad."

Chibs nodded but looked to be in thought.

"Chibs, I never came here in plans of sticking around. I…"

He shushed her by putting his finger to her lips.

"The club has dealt with stickier situations. The government? That's a fuckin' cakewalk in comparison."  
"Chibs, it's the government..."

"Aye and we're the fuckin' Sons of Anarchy. It might be government affiliated whatever they're doing. But that doesn't necessarily mean it's 'approved'. They killed a cop and his daughter or at least that's what they assume. That right there is grounds for all kinds of trouble and something ye know damn well they don't want gettin' out ta the public. If they happen ta find yet then we'll be more than happy ta give them a proper welcome. So ye just go on and make yourself right at home, darlin'. Yer not goin' anywhere. I won't let ye. I'll get ye set up with a new ID and anything else ye need. And it might be best if ye were to change yer appearance." But as he said this he was running his fingers through her hair.

Bella was quick to slap his hand away. She hopped on out of the bed.

"You have a wife… Girlfriend…. _Whatever_ she is." She whispered rather accusingly but with a flushed face.

"I do?" He said with this innocent state of mockery.

She nodded then backed herself into a corner.

"We have to watch how we act, Chibs. You could hurt her!"

He had to fight the urge to laugh. Same old Isabel… So damn innocent, at times it just fucking killed him.

"Something tells me she don't care if she's halfway down Tiggy's pants."

"Wait… What?!"

Chibs shook his head and chuckled.

"Ye have a lot to learn when it comes ta club business. Those women are nothing more than entertainers of sorts aka Crow Eaters."

"Crow Eaters?!"

He nodded.

"Yer damn near cute with how innocent ye are…"

"CUTE?!" She scoffed looking highly offended and he nodded once again.

"Like I said, darlin'. Ye got a lot to learn."  
"No woman wants to be referred to as fuckin' cute, you Irish douchebag! And are you admitting that you and that other pervert are sharing women?! That's so fucking GROSS!"  
Chibs recoiled realizing how that sounded but it was true, in a way. The club just didn't think on it.

"Actually... I'm Scottish, but I was raised in Ireland."

"I know what ye fuckin' are!" She mocked causing him to rear back.

"And does being Scottish make you immune to crotch rot?"

"Asks the virgin…" He teased in return.

"Or so you assume."

Chibs cocked a brow on this.

"Are ye sayin' ye got ye finally got yer cherry plucked?"

She didn't answer and Chibs nodded amongst himself.

"So who's the lucky bastard? Was his name Doc Johnson?"  
"You are such an ass!"

"On that we can agree. But yer also still a virgin…"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"I just know…"

"Well you're wrong…"

Chibs froze.

"_Oh_?"

She nodded looking rather peeved.

"You think that just because you moved on that I didn't?"

"Aye now… This is turning a whole other direction. Ye know I'm just givin' ye hell, darlin'. And if ye think that's my way of movin' on than ye haven't a clue. And if ye got with someone else then it's really none of my business. I wasn't meanin' ta start somethin'. But if ye did, it might be best if ye don't tell me much else…" Chibs cleared his throat. "Look, why don't ye get showered? I'll talk to some of the girls and see what we can do about gettin' ye some clothes and whatever else ye need."

He didn't give her time to respond as he was quick to leave the room.

* * *

When Bella exited the bathroom she jumped, then let out surprised gasp.

"Sorry…" The brunette voiced as she was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"The girls and I gathered a few things you might need. They're yours to keep."

Bella looked over and saw the clothes, feminine and bathroom products scattered about the bed.

"I appreciate the thought but this is too much. I can't accept all this."

"He said you'd say something along those lines. But he also said not to take no for an answer.

"Chibs…" Bella uttered with a groan.

"I think we're about the same size!" The woman exclaimed as she held up one of the dresses.

"Anyhow… I'll leave you to it."  
"Thank you."

"If you need anything else, please just let me know. I'm Cherry by the way."

"Thank you, Cherry."

The young woman smiled.

"No problem, sweetheart. We should have a drink sometime." She said before exiting the room.

Bella skimmed through the clothes and drew back the deepest of breaths.

"So it's stripper wear or Daisy Duke… _Awesome_." She muttered but felt a twinge of guilt the moment she had.

These women didn't have to offer their clothes, but they did. And here she was… Acting like an ungrateful bitch because they weren't quite 'her'. She grabbed a pair of denim shorts, a black tank top, and some black boots. She figured these to be Cherry's since she had on something similar. Once she tried them on, she realized they weren't near as bad as she thought. Sure the shorts were a little shorter than she was used to but she didn't think she looked too bad... She pulled her hair into a ponytail and did her best to find a place for everything. From the looks of things this was to be her sleeping quarters for a bit, which felt incredibly awkward. She wasn't sure how she felt about sleeping on club grounds. When Bella exited the room someone whistled in a catcall like fashion. It was the man by the name of Tig Trager aka the perv. He nodded upon her and walked on over. The man circled her like a vulture would a carcass.

"You done?" She questioned, but with a rosy face.  
"Far from it…"

Bella rolled her eyes and started to walk away.  
"Ah now, don't be like that… We were just getting to know one another."  
"Getting to know me is a very bad idea. Trust me."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Trager is it?"  
"You can call me Tig, dollface."  
"Well _Tig…_ How do you feel about genital warts?"

He reared back and Bella sighed.

"Yeah… They're pretty bad. I shouldn't have fucked that jock back in my heyday."

Tig tilted his head and stole a glance towards her shorts.

"Imma thinkin'…"

After a few seconds passed he smiled.

"Nah… I'm willing to bet you're perfect and bald. Prove me wrong. Show me those warts."  
Bella's hand flew over her mouth as Chibs had Tig by the cut and was socking the shit out of him. He got right in his face afterward.

"Ye had better apologize to the lass and _now_."  
"What the…" Tig grunted and Chibs forced him back around so that he was facing her.

"Fine! I'm sorry you have genital warts!"

Bella couldn't help but to cover her mouth in laughter. Chibs sighed then shoved him towards the club doors.

"Not this one…" He hinted with a cold stare.

Tig rolled his eyes and headed on out.

"Wasn't that the VP?!" Bella whispered with a touch of fear in her eyes.

"More like the PB…"

"PB?"  
"Prez's Bitch…" He muttered with a wink.

Bella managed to laugh and Chibs seated her at the bar.

"Jackson's the VP. Tig's the Sergeant." He clarified.

"Ah…"

"Are ye hungry?"  
"Yes actually."

He nodded and made his way back behind the counter. He dug through the fridge and went on to make them both a sandwich. He tossed over a bag of chips and slid a soda her way.

"Thanks."

Chibs thought on the irony. Bella had never realized it but she was the one taking care of **_HIM_** back in Forks. It was because of her that he ate regularly and didn't drown himself in alcohol. His only reason for winding up in Forks in the first place was because he'd gone Nomad for a bit. He needed time to clear his head. It wasn't just about him and Clay not seeing eye to eye, which seemed to be the constant as of late. But he'd gotten word of his wife and daughter's brutal murder; through fault of Jimmy O' and some sort of bad deal he had going. This was the very man that left Filip Telford those scars (hence the nickname Chibs). He had taken Chibs's wife and daughter and made them his own. Even now Chibs had mixed feelings on what all took place. Part of him would always feel a twinge of resentment towards his estranged wife. It wasn't long after his forced departure from Ireland that she admitted to having feelings for Jimmy. She even went as far as to say that he took good care of her and Kerrianne. She went on to say that he was a wonderful husband and father to THEIR daughter. That he always supplied them with everything they needed. It was like she'd forgotten what had happened in the first place. That or she just no longer cared. What hurt the most was losing a daughter he never got to know. He ran his fingers along the area of his heart where he'd had his daughter's name tattooed.

"Chibs?"

He lifted his eyes and they locked onto the young woman that saved him a couple years back. It was because of her that he began to appreciate life all over again. And if it hadn't been for her age and innocence, he'd have stolen her right out from her old man's arms. Chibs was smitten and had been since she first walked into that garage and asked about those bikes he'd junked. She'd mentioned something about fixing them with a friend of hers. Only the two got to talking and it came so naturally, that they ended up fixing up the bikes themselves. It was he that taught her how to ride and they spent damn near everyday together. He remembered just how disappointed he had been on days where she didn't show. Those days would drag and all he could focused on was work. Bella was never one to judge Chibs when he'd told her the truth behind who he was and what he did for a living. If anything, she seemed rather curious and kept asking him questions about his past, the club, and all about his tattoos. She was a sweet little thing with a bit of an edge. And that's what had the man so smitten. She could be the most heartwarming person on earth. But if you pissed that girl off she'd take her claws to you and she wouldn't let up until she had you begging for forgiveness. He'd seen this with Edward and Jacob. And yes, he knew the truth behind them as well. That only earned more of Chibs's respect. She wasn't afraid of them, not by any means. So much so she hadn't any issues in decking the shit out of a shifter aka wolf and nearly breaking her hand in the process. And she damn near ran that vampire kid over when he came back asking if they could start over. If Chibs had his way he'd have killed them both. Little shites was what they were. _HIS GIRL _was way out of their league and they hadn't a clue. She needed a real man. Someone that could keep up with HER! Not the other way around. She was a little pistol but with just enough innocence to drive a man to his knees. Those pouty lips of hers didn't help. That made it all the worse when he had to leave. He knew he was an idiot for leaving a girl like that. What he wouldn't give to go back and place her onto that fucking bike and haul ass out of there. He should've. But the girl was only 18 at the time. Chibs felt like a dirty old bastard as it was. She hadn't even lived yet. The girl was still a god damn virgin. And she hadn't a real clue when it came to how crazy his life was. He lived for the club. That's all he knew. And to make matters worse. He was a criminal and her father was a PIG. The chief hated Chibs with a passion. Not that Chibs could blame him. As a father himself, he knew Charlie had every reason to shoot his sorry ass. Chibs was damn near his age. Charlie had grown suspicious as to his daughter's whereabouts and followed her to the garage one day, while Chibs was working. And on the very day Chibs was about to deflower his precious 'angel'. The sound of a shotgun had his dick crawling right on up his ass. At first it was a warning shot. But the moment Chibs spun around and Charlie saw that his little girl's pants were down and past her knees, another shot was fired.

Bella screamed bloody murder. She was crying and letting her father have it as she went to help on to help _him_. That was one of the few times Chibs knew he couldn't be mad, not at Charlie. He'd have done the same thing if he were in his shoes. Hell, he'd have done worse. Bella called her father every name in the book as Chibs walked her through saving his worthless hide. Charlie didn't utter a word. He just stared him down and watched Chibs's every move. But even after all that… Chibs couldn't seem to stay away. All the more reason he decided it was time to head on back before Charlie put him out of his misery. He told Bella that the club needed him, which was partially true. But it had more to do with knowing that if he didn't leave, he'd have ended up fucking her and turning her entire world upside down. No amount of bullets could keep him away. He had it bad.

"Is something wrong?"

Chibs shook his head and bit into his sandwich.

"Eat…" He ordered after chewing and swallowing.

Bella sighed and took a bite. It was his turn to take care of her now. Only this time… He wasn't so sure he could let her go. Not this time round. It damn near killed him the last. Just the mere idea, had his gut twisted up in knots. And his heart had that funny dropping feeling. He chewed and swallowed that sandwich down knowing he was sooo fucking fucked. He wanted to kill Tig just for coming on to her. And that was just the beginning… Bella was sex on legs and she was sure to have every other brothers' attention as well. Meaning he had to prepare for some fights, because he wasn't about to let her become some fucking Crow Eater. He'd much rather die. But he thought back to what she must've seen when she came looking for him and recoiled yet again. He was on that couch getting his fucking dick sucked. Of all the times THAT'S when she decides to pay him a visit?! He let out a miserable laugh not realizing he'd done this out loud.

"You're starting to worry me…" Bella uttered.

"Aye now, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Because you've been staring at that wall for like five minutes straight. I don't think you've even blinked."  
Bella turned however as she heard what sounded to be a baby crying. Her jaw dropped as Jax had this little bundle in his arms.

"Jax has a baby?!"

Chibs smiled and nodded.

"Since when?!"

Jax had overheard this and chuckled. Sure, they'd hadn't 'officially' met before all this. But Jax and Bella felt as if they'd known each other for years, thanks to Chibs. Jax was the only one Chibs had confided in about his time in Forks. Something Jax loved giving him hell over. Jax walked on over and showed his son off.

"He looks just like you! He's freaking adorable, Jax!"

"Would you like to hold him?" Jax offered.  
She nodded and he handed him over.

"His name is Abel."

Bella would never comment on it. But she couldn't help but to find Jax somewhat attractive. Okay… more than somewhat. She thought as Jax kissed the top of his son's forehead. Something about that only made him seem sexier. However, he just wasn't Chibs. No man would ever come close.

"Well hello there, Abel…" She said as she held him and breathed in that sweet baby smell.

"How old is he?"

"Going on 4 months now."

Bella smiled in response.  
"He's so little… And look at those deep blue eyes."

Jax retrieved a couple bottles of pills out from his cut and slid them on over. She looked to him in question.

"One of those is the antibiotics. Tara figured you might want something for the pain as well."

"Please let her know I said thank you."  
"Will do."

"How are you feeling by the way?"  
"A lot better actually. The pain is still there but nowhere near as bad."  
"Good deal."

Jax chuckled however as Abel wrapped his tiny hand around Bella's finger.

"I think he likes you."

"Well the feeling is mutual. Sorry Chibs, but I believe I've fallen for another." She teased.

He sighed as if he were truly disappointed, but was somewhat taken back by her flirtatious vibe.

"Fraid I can't blame ye…"

"There you are!" They heard and Bella looked over seeing an older yet knock out of a woman at the door.

She took off her shades and was marched on over.

"Mom…" Jax scolded looking somewhat embarrassed as she took Abel right out from Bella's arms.

"He doesn't know that woman and neither do I!"

"Sorry…" Jax groaned.

Bella managed to smile however as Chibs had already given her the play by play on Mrs. Morrow. Chibs cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Gem, this is Ava - my cousin from Ireland."

Bella snapped him a look and he sent her a certain glare. As for Jax he had this stupefied look about him, but didn't comment.

"Ava Rhiannon Fey."

"I didn't know you had family visiting!" Mrs. Morrow said with a smile.

Chibs nodded.

"So ye bought that?" He went on to say and Mrs. Morrow narrowed her eyes.

"Good!" Chibs announced with a shrug.

"Think we can get Clay to set up a meeting?"

Jax nodded in response.

"Tonight?"

"Don't see why not."  
"The sooner the better. If we're gonna help the little lass we got some things ta cover."

"Help?" Mrs. Morrow nosily inquired.

"Mom…" Jax warned whilst shaking his head.

"Well if she needs help then let me help!"

Bella looked to Jax's mother in surprise.

"Let me guess… New look? Clothes, haircut… the works?"

Chibs nodded and Bella had this deer caught in headlights appearance. Mrs. Morrow smiled with a touch of mischief behind it.

"I figured this much... Why don't we let the boys play and you come with me? We'll get you all set up, sweetheart."

"Gem…" Chibs called out with a touch of desperation.

"She may or may not have some men looking for her. Keep on your toes and have a couple of the prospects go with you."

"Got it…"

"As for you… Don't you so much as go to the bathroom alone. You stay with Gem or the boys we'll be sending."  
"Chibs…" Bella whispered and with that guilt-ridden expression.

"I can't put her out like that or anyone else for that matter."  
"My mother won't take no for an answer. And we'll make certain you and my mother are safe." Jax assured.

"This is wrong… Someone could get hurt or worse and it'll be my fault."  
Chibs sighed and he dusted the breadcrumbs off his hands.

"Do ye mind givin' us a minute?"  
"Sure." Mrs. Morrow said as she and Jax headed on out.

"Ye can't keep runnin'. Ye need a place ye can call home. A place ye can keep hidden but in plain sight, if ye get my drift."

"That's impossible and you know it. I'd be putting everyone's life at risk!"

"We're a real MC… Meaning our lives are always at risk and ye know it. So does Gem. Everyone around here knows the potential price. But it's like Jax said. We won't let any harm come ta either of ye. I just need ye ta believe that. So ye go get yourself prettied up. Think of this as a new transition. Get that hair ye always wanted and whatever else ye lasses desire. And I went ye ta have fun with it. Don't spend the entire time lookin' over ye shoulder and actin' paranoid. We got that part covered. I also have someone workin' on those docs ye needed."

"Is my name really going to be Ava?"

Chibs nodded.

"Who came up with that?"

"I thought it suited ye…" He murmured with a shrug.

"And cousin, _really_?!"

"Aye… I needed a way to explain yer sudden appearance in Charming."  
"Great, so we were kissing cousins…"  
"Everyone has that one..."  
"Um no, they don't."  
"Okay. So would ye have felt better if I said ye were my sister?"

"Jesus, Chibs!"

He chuckled and took out his wallet. He threw down a couple of hundreds and a fifty.

"What's that for?"

"Yer beauty day." He said with a shrug.

"How much money do you think it takes to get your hair done?"

"Hell if know… But ye got a lot of it. And I figured ye might want some clothes that are of yer own pickin'… I'd keep the shorts though." He said with a flirtatious wink.

"Perv…" Bella uttered.

"Biker…" He reminded.

Bella slid the money back over.

"It's too much."

Chibs rolled his eyes and her jaw dropped as he stuffed it into her bra.

"Aye now… It's not like ye have a G-string ta stuff it in…"

"Is that what you want?" She taunted as he watched her walk away.

"Shite…"

* * *

**(Be a good sport by leaving your comment/review or a simple 'like' if you dug the chapter. This story is dedicated to 4padfoot my SOA sister. Hapy belated bday! I truly hope you enjoy! Love ya! Editing chapter 2 now. Look to my profile for the FULL story and where to find it!)**


	2. A Scotsman's Wrath

Chapter 2 A Scotsman's Wrath

**I do not own SOA or Twilight.**

Gemma tilted her head and had Bella twirl about.

"Much better…"

"They're a little tight…"

"That's the whole point, sweetheart. You'll have him wishing he had a quarter."  
"A quarter?"

"To bounce off that tight little ass of yours."

Bella's jaw damn near hit the ground.

"Did you just…"

"Here try this little number on."

Gemma handed her a mini-skirt and mid-riff blouse to match.

"I can't wear that!"

Gemma narrowed her eyes and looked to the outfit thinking it was defective somehow.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."  
"I think I'll just stick with the jeans."

"Nonsense. Look, I'll pay for it myself. This has _you _written all over it."  
"Not even close."  
"Just shut up and try it on."

Bella sighed and headed back inside the changing room. She tried it on and to her great surprise, Mrs. Morrow was dead on. Bella spun about and she blushed in thought of Chibs's reaction.

"Are you a thong or G-string kind of girl?" She heard Mrs. Morrow call out.

"Thong?!" Bella whispered in horror.

"Got it! Though I gotta admit the G-string would look better in that skirt. Maybe we should grab a set of both."

* * *

When the women returned to the clubhouse, the boys were holding a meeting. Chibs was discussing Bella's situation when he caught wind of her through the blinds. She was in one of her new skirts and black knee-high boots. Her hair was lively and full of curls. From the looks of things she had it highlighted and permed. The man continued with the present conversation but he was leaning further and further back in that chair of his. Jax saw it coming and he covered his mouth in laughter as Chibs's chair gave and he fell back.

"Something else on your mind, brother?" Jax taunted.

Chibs flipped him off causing him to laugh even harder.

* * *

"It's open…" Bella called as there as a knock at the door.

When Chibs entered the bedroom Bella was lying on her tummy, reading a book. He tilted his head as he could make out the slight curve of her butt cheek. Bella closed her book and Chibs tossed a folder onto the bed.

"What's this?"  
"Everything ye need."

"That fast?!"

"I have my ways."

Bella opened the folder and looked over the new birth certificate, driver's license, and social security number. Chibs even went as far as to get her a passport.

"I bet this cost you a pretty penny…" She murmured looking ill.  
"_Don't_… It's what ye needed. So there ye go. New life. New start. Just do me a favor an' stick around."

Bella rolled on off the bed. She walked on over and hugged him.

"Thank you."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"The new look… it suits ye by the way."

"So you don't think it's too much?"  
"Not even a little. It's more _you_… if that makes any sense."

Chibs cleared his throat and refrained from running his hands along her ass.

"From here on out, Isabella Marie Swan is no more."

The young woman nodded in understanding.

"If ye even hear the name yer not to react. Got it?"

Bella nodded once again but with this rather gloomy countenance. Chibs sighed taking notice. He cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm here… Every step of the way. I'm sorry about yer father and everything else. Ye didn't deserve this shite."

She got a little teary eyed and Chibs wrapped his arms around her.

"Think of this as yer room. Just make yourself at home. I want ye on club grounds. We can keep ye better protected that way. And just so ye know this isn't permanent. It's just until I know for certain yer safe. We can make other arrangements later."

"But what about finding a job?"

"Ye won't be needing one. I got ye covered. Ye have enough ta worry about."

"Chibs, I can't just sit around and do nothing while you and the club are taking care of everything!"

"Ye can and ye will."

"I thought I was going to hide in plain sight?"

"Aye… But we need ta take this a step at a time. We gotta test the waters a bit and see if there's really someone after ye. If there is… Ye can't receive the protection ye need if yer off ta work somewhere. And I highly doubt there's a job where they'll allow us Sons as bodyguards."

Bella frowned on this.

"And ye seem ta be forgettin' somethin'…"

"What…?  
"I want ta do this. So stop questionin' everythin' and let me."

They turned as there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Chibs called out.

"We're headin' out." Jax called in return.

"On my way."

When Chibs looked back over he used his thumb to wipe a tear off her cheek. He hated leaving her like this but they had 'business' to take care of.

"I gotta get. But a few of the boys are stayin' behind. They've been given specific instructions already. And I need ye ta respect that and do whatever they say._Understood_?"

She nodded.

"I'll be back in a couple days. If ye run inta any trouble, talk ta Clay. He's the Prez and he can help with whatever ye need."

Chibs retrieved a cellphone from his pocket and handed over.

"My number's already logged in. Just keep in mind what ye say over that… Yer the daughter of a cop, so ye know damn well what I'm talkin' about. Keep yer senses aboutcha, _Ava darlin'_."

Chibs drew back the deepest of breaths and he glanced her over one more time, then headed on out.

* * *

Bella aka Ava now… hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep when she heard a knock at the door. When she answered it she saw it to be Cherry and Half-Sack.

"We thought you might be hungry." Cherry said.

The mere smell of burger and fries had Ava's stomach growling. Half-Sack handed her a beer and Cherry motioned for her to follow. Ava followed them outside where they sat at one of it the picnic tables and ate.

"This is soooo good." Ava moaned causing them both to laugh.

"Greasy goodness." Cherry agreed whilst popping a fry into her mouth.

"It's Ava, right?" Half-Sack questioned and she nodded.

"Edward, but everyone calls me Half-Sack or Kip."

"Good, because I'm sooo not calling you Edward."

"Um okay."

"Long story…"  
"_Oh_?!" Cherry perked up with interest.

"Long _boring_ story…" Ava added hoping to veer away from the subject.

"So why Half-Sack or do I even want to know?"

Half-Sack sighed and came to a stand.

"It's better if I just show you."

He went on to unzip his pants and Ava shot out a hand in protest.

"On second thought… You just keep that to yourself there, slugger."

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug.

"He gets a kick out of showing off his balls or lack of…" Cherry taunted but with a frisky wink his way.

Half-Sack went to comment on this but Clay had welcomed himself to the table. He sat right beside Ava.

"Lack of is right…" the president murmured.

He lowered his shades and Cherry took notice of how Clay was giving Ava the once over. Once he finished he pushed his shades back up and sent Cherry a cocky grin.

"We're heading out first thing tomorrow morning. From my understanding, we can't leave you behind so you'll be joining us on this ride. You too, Cherry… Get a goodnight's sleep, ladies. You're gonna need it."

Ava hadn't a clue as to the hint Clay was making. But Cherry did and she was shooting the man daggers. She knew his reason for staying behind now. It's just how he worked, the bastard. Ava gave a mere nod and went back to eating her burger. Clay reached over and snatched a fry, before walking away.

* * *

**The following morning:**

"You're riding with me!" Clay announced as Ava made her way over.

She cut him an odd glance but thought back to what Chibs had said. Clay handed her a helmet.

Once she had the helmet on she climbed onto the back of Clay's bike. She had her hands placed about his cut, awkwardly.

"You're gonna have to get a better hold than that or you'll fly right off."

The young woman nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"There you go."

When Ava looked over she saw that Cherry was riding with Bobby. This had her feeling somewhat better about the situation. Cherry sent her a smile and waved her off as they headed on out. The trip itself was a little over four hours. Once they got to their final destination. They pulled into what looked to be a bar or club of some sort. Clay got off the bike and rubbed his hands looking as though he were in pain. "Are you alright?" She asked out of concern. He nodded but had this rather pissed off vibe about him. He reached over and helped her off the bike. Ava took the helmet off then handed it over. Clay draped it over one of the handlebars. As they headed inside he had his hand along the small of her back.

These were obviously friends of SAMCRO's, as Clay hugged one of the men then proceeded in shaking hands. Cherry had inched her way over and she took Ava by the hand. The guys went about their business.

"He shouldn't have brought you here…" Ava heard Cherry whisper.

"Huh?"

Cherry led her into the girl's bathroom and was quick to lock the door.

"Whatever happens just let me handle it."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"You're about to get a rude awakening. Chibs… He should've made his intentions clear. He's going to regret not doing so."

"Intentions?!"

"Look, just stay close and let me do all the talking."

"Um okay…"

Cherry unlocked the door. When she opened it the girls jumped as Clay was already standing there. He tilted his head upon Cherry.

"Something wrong?"  
"You know how us girls are. Can't go to the bathroom alone. " She said with a kittenish grin.

He nodded and Ava swore that she felt his hand brush against her ass as they walked away.

She fought the urge to look back. After all it had to have been her imagination. The man was married and he was Jax's stepfather, nevertheless. She felt silly for even assuming such a thing. However as the night progressed the boys were getting plastered and pretty rowdy. Ava never felt so out of place and she was very uncomfortable. If Chibs was there he'd help to ease those nerves of hers. He just had that way about him. He could make any situation seem so much better than it truly was. The young woman did her best to ignore the strippers and all the sex. She took Cherry's advice and stayed close. But she wanted nothing more than head outside and be away from all this crazy. After a couple more hours Clay announced that he was calling it a night. As he did this he walked on over. He leaned over the couch and ran his hand along her thigh.

"I could use some company…" He whispered.

Her face felt as if it were on fire. She was somewhere between pissed and utterly humiliated. She looked to Cherry and Half-Sack in alarm. Clay kissed along the crevice of her neck and took her by the hand. Ava's heart was going ninety to nothing as he led her towards one of the backrooms. Ava pried out of his hold and backed away from him.

"Whatever this is… it can't happen."

The president of SAMCRO laughed as he backed her into a corner. He towered over her tiny frame and got right in her face.

"Relax, we're out of Charming… So you haven't anything to worry about. Whatever happens stays between us."

She tilted her head not understanding the reference.

"I don't think you understand what it is **_I'M_** saying."

"You're living under OUR roof and under 24/7 SAMCRO protection. I don't think that gives you much say. As far as I'm concerned you're better off becoming a sweetbutt. Besides, you owe me…"

"Owe you?!'

He nodded and went on to kiss her. Ava used her entire weight to shove him back, then popped him across the face. Clay got this crazed look in his eyes and he was quick to return the favor. He went on to unfasten his pants.

"If you're gonna stick around you had better earn your place and get to sucking…"

"Shit…" Half-Sack uttered as he and Cherry caught the tail-end of this.

Cherry looked to the prospect pleadingly.

"Look, just get her out of here. I'll take care of Clay."

Half-Sack wasn't given much time to think as Cherry sauntered on over. She ran a hand along the president's chest.

"Come on, baby. I'll take care of you."

Clay cocked a brow as Cherry reached into his pants and got his 'attention'. He let out a moan and Cherry motioned Half-Sack over. He was quick to grab Ava and haul ass out of there. Once they were outside, Half-Sack checked her over. He recoiled seeing as how Clay had gotten her pretty good. Her nose and lip were busted open and she was covered in blood.

"Damn…" He muttered under his breath.

Ava covered her face and started to cry. Not knowing what else to do, the prospect wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to his bike.

"Come on sweetness. Let's go."

* * *

Half-Sack pulled into a nearby hotel and got them a room for the night. He gave Ava her space as she headed into the bathroom and got herself cleaned up. Once she stepped out, he tossed one of his shirts over.

"Figured you might wanna change…"

"Thanks…"

He turned his head so she could swap out.

"_Done_…"

He nodded and looked over. The two shared an awkward moment of silence. The only thing to break that silence was the clearing of his throat.

"I'll um… get you some ice."

He grabbed the bucket and was quick to dart on out of the room. Once he was out of sight, Ava brought that cellphone out. She looked to Chibs's number but had this internal war going. She thought about all the pros and cons to that particular phone call. She found herself throwing it down in defeat. The young woman paced the area. She hadn't a clue in what to say or do from here. As of now, she was at THEIR mercy. She wasn't sure who she could trust. For all she knew this Half-Sack guy had plans of fucking her as well. She was so lost in thought, she hadn't heard him reenter the room. The prospect placed a hand along her shoulder and she screamed out, knocking the bucket out from his hand. The look on his face said it all and she staggered back in realization.  
"Oh my god… I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool…" he murmured and went on to pick up the ice.

Ava let out a frustrated sigh and helped. He placed the ice into one of the hotel hand towels then handed it over.

"Thanks…"

He nodded as she placed the towel over her nose and lip.

"I'm sorry he did that…"

She closed her eyes, doing her best to keep her shit together.

"Is he always so…"

"He has his moments."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Cherry can handle herself." He said but realized how that sounded.

"That's not what I meant…" He was quick to clear up.

"You wouldn't offend me either way. I know how this looks." Ava said behind a laugh of sheer misery.

"Just a small town girl that's in way over her head…"  
"Small town, huh?"

She nodded and he managed to smile.

"I would've never guessed. You seem to be doing just fine actually."

"You call this fine?"

"You handled it better than most. I mean hell… You sure let Clay have it! And you're still alive to tell about it!"

Ava recoiled in thought.

"I can't believe she's having to sleep with that asshole."

"That makes both of us…" he murmured with this offbeat look about him.

"Wait, are you two…"

"No… I wish."

"Sorry…"

"You and Chibs?"

The young woman sat at the edge of the bed and sort of laughed.

"No. And I'm not so sure I'd wish that on _him._"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say I can be a bit of a handful and he's got enough on his plate. He doesn't need me cramping up his style."  
"What if he wants you to?"

"Trust me, he doesn't. This isn't my first rodeo. I know when I don't fit in. This is just another one of those times."

"Hey now… I think you fit in more than you realize. Don't let Clay convince you otherwise. Stick to your guns and let him know he can't get to you. Easier said than done, trust me. I would know. But give it a chance before hightailing it."

"No offense. But you barely know me."  
"True. But I know Cherry. And if she sees something in you then I'm going to back her up, always will."

"You should tell her…"  
"Tell her what?"

"How you feel."

"Have you told Chibs how you feel?"

"How I feel?"

He nodded with a touch of a smirk.

"It's a bit obvious."

Ava blushed in thought.

"It's funny actually."

"How's that?" She questioned with a touch of bitterness.

"Nah, I don't mean that. I mean… You and I have a lot in common – at least when it comes to the club and our feelings towards certain members. We want to fit in, but aren't quite sure on how to go about it. Whereas Cherry and Chibs? Well they live and breathe it. It comes naturally for them. But hey… we'll get there, eventually."

"I hope so… For our sakes."

"Right?"

"You should get some sleep. I'll take the couch."

"I can ta…"  
"Don't even say it." He was quick to interrupt.

"I'm beat. You're beat. Let's just call it a night and put this shit behind us."

"Fair enough."

Ava plopped down on the bed but looked over as Half-Sack got himself situated on the couch.

"How'd you end up with half a sack anyhow?"

Half-Sack chuckled.

"You really wanna know?"

"Probably not, but you might as well shoot."

"Got blown up during the war in Iraq."

Ava regarded the prospect in surprise.

"You served?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow… Impressive. You actually gave a nut for this country!"

Half-Sack died of laughter.

"Thank you for your service by the way."

Half-Sack had this thrown off kilter look about him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Just wasn't expecting that… I've taken a lot of shit since…"

"So I've noticed…"  
"Just comes with the territory. You gotta prove you can deal. Hell… Why am I telling you all this stupid shit?"

"Hell if I know, but you can shut the fuck up now."

"See?! There you go. Now you're fitting in! Way to bitch up!"

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear…"

* * *

When they exited the hotel the following morning the entire MC was waiting outside. Clay revved the engine on his bike then hopped off. He headed right for Half-Sack and without so much as a warning; he socked him in the gut, then slammed his head up against the hotel door.

"What makes _you_ think you can take _our_ pussy, _prospect_?" He harshly whispered.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Cherry shouted as Juice was holding her back.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"Ava shouted as she went to intervene.

Tig was quick to grab her as Clay sent him a jab to the kidney.  
"STOP IT! I MEAN IT! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! AND I'M NO ONE'S PUSSY!"

She flung her elbow back and spun around, taking her knee to Tig's crotch. She snatched his gun right out from it's holster and aimed it Tig's direction.

"I swear to GOOOD if another one of you bastards touch me, I'm gonna blow some dicks and not in the way you're hoping. Now back the FUCCCK up and leave HIIIM alone!"

Bobby sort of laughed and he nudged Juice.  
"I think I'm in love…"

Juice chuckled in response.

Clay sighed as she turned the gun on him next.

"You really gonna shoot me, _sweetheart_?" He questioned in a mocking matter.

Her hand was shaking unmercifully. But she wasn't an idiot either. She knew she was as good as dead now. Still, she kept that gun aimed at Clay and continued in backing away from the entire MC. She figured it best to go down guns a blazing. Sure beats becoming their bitch. The cellphone Chibs had given her sounded and it caused her to jump, therefore causing the gun to go off.

"SHIT!" Clay hollered as it barely his foot.

Ava was quick to answer the phone and was eyeing Clay down.

"Chibs…" She answered with a trembling yet somewhat relieved voice.

"Hey darlin', how ye holdin' up?"

She covered the receiver.

"Chibs wants to know how I'm doing. What should I tell him?" Ava taunted.

Clay rolled his eyes. She put the phone back to her ear.

"Ava?" Chibs called out with concern.

"I'm just peachy. In fact I've never been better."

"Aye now, what's goin' on?" '

"Just tell me you're going to be home soon."  
"Givin' ye a hard time now are they?" The guilt was thickly laced within his words.

"I should've stayed behind Ava darlin'… I tell ye what. Why don't ye hand the phone ta Clay."

"No need. I'm fine and so is Half-Sack! We can't wait to see you." She did her best to hint.

She hung up the phone and lowered the gun.

"Now you might want to think on that one… " She warned knowing that phone call was her only save.

"Think you're reaaal cute, don'tcha?"  
"Oh, I'm fucking adorable."

"Hm. Get on the god damn bike."  
"Yes, sir." She said, handing the gun back to Tig.

* * *

Just as soon as they got back, Ava locked herself in the back bedroom. She paced around wondering what her next move should be, if anything. She kept expecting that door to be busted down followed by Clay putting a bullet in her head. Ironic, considering they were meant to be HER protectors. She didn't feel so safe now. Ava knew the minute Clay got her alone he'd kill her ass. These guys hadn't any issues in taking a life and coming up with a cover story, even if were against one of their own. This was something Chibs had confided in her once. He often felt as though the 'brotherhood' had died. This ate the man up as they were the only family he had. The more she thought on everything the harder it became to breathe. She headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Ava didn't bother with undressing. She stepped inside and stood beneath the ice cold water. The young woman focused on taking nice long breaths.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Chibs demanded just as he climbed off his bike.

Tig shrugged and this only set the Scotsman off. He marched on over and grabbed Tig by his cut.

"Where's my girl, Trager?"

"Shit…" Jax uttered as he had just pulled in.

He was quick to park his bike and rushed on over.

"She's in the guestroom." Another voice called out.

Chibs turned and saw it to be Half-Sack. The kid was beat to a pulp. This had Chibs rushing into the clubhouse. He headed right for the backroom and when he couldn't get the door to open he used his knife to unlock it.

"Ava!" He called out but froze as he heard the shower going.

When he entered the bathroom he saw that Ava was in full blown panic attack. Chibs reached over and cut the water off. Ava screamed out as he startled her.

"SHITE!" Chibs hollered as she lost her footing and started to slip.

He flung himself over and broke her fall. Once he saw the damage done to her face this fire within him ignited and it took him by storm.

"Easy now… It's me, mo ghaol. (my love)"  
She gasped back but struggled in catching her breath.

"Aye now… I need ye ta breathe and tell me what happened…"

"You should've made your intentions known." He heard and turned as this came from Cherry.

"And just who in the hell are ye ta talk ta me like that?!"

"You wanted me to watch over her, right?! Makes it rather hard when you didn't let the others know she was your old lady."

"What are ye ramblin' on aboot?!"

"Clay got handsy and I had to take one for the team!"

"Ye mean ta say that Clay did this?"

Chibs ground his teeth together and loud enough that Cherry could hear it. He handed Ava off and stormed on out. Chibs headed outside and right into the garage where Clay was. Clay had no warning as Chibs charged right for him and like that of a bull.

"WHOA!" Bobby and Opie chorused as this was followed by several punches to the stomach.

Clay returned a few of the blows but that only added fire to the flame. Chibs let out this battle like cry and he took his knee to Clay's crotch. Not just once, or twice, but three times.

"That oughta ruin yer weekend, ye lowdown greasy scum! I've just aboot had it with ye!"

Chibs went to walk away but let out a grunt as Clay took a crow bar to his back. Chibs came to his knees and fought to catch his breath.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jax shouted as he made his way over.

"Church… Now!" The VP barked.

* * *

**SOA Meeting: **

"Aye and she's here because she needs our protection! The girl isn't just some gash brought here for yer personal entertainment. She's here because I wanted her ta feel safe! Now she's a mess and that's all yer doin'!"

"You never made any claims." Clay fired back.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TA! YE DON'T HAVE TA FUCK EVERY BIT OF TAIL THAT COMES YER WAY."

Clay got this cocky grin about him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Is Gem sure aboot that?"

That was enough to wipe that cocky grin right off his face.

"And is that what it's come ta, brother? Ye haven't any idea what ye've done. It was hard enough convincin' her ta stay. Ye just made me out ta be a liar and ye made this entire MC look bad. I wasn't aware that we were a bunch of filthy rapists."

"Rapist?" Clay scoffed.

"What else do ye call it? I'm willin' ta bet that she said no and ye ignored her."

"She should've known what was expected out of her."

Everyone jumped as Chibs shot to his feet and slammed his fists against the table.

"So yer sayin' that I should've told the young lass that if she needed our help, she was ta become the sweetbutt of the MC in exchange?! I wasn't aware of them rules myself but it's good ta know!"

"You should've told us she was your old lady." Tig uttered and Clay nodded in agreement.

"Whether she is or isn't shouldn't matter." Jax defended.

"Chibs is right. There is no excuse for what happened. I can't believe you hit her. Amongst other things…" Jax said with a certain glare.

Clay rolled his eyes and merely dismissed what his stepson was hinting at.

"So it shouldn't matter when I say that Kip managed to get himself a piece of that forbidden fruit?" Clay fired back.

Chibs reared back and sort of laughed.

"The one nut wonder? Yer full of shite is what ye are."  
Tig shook his head.

"He's right. Saw it for ourselves. They came out of the hotel and she was wearing his shirt."

Chibs nodded and left the room for a brief moment. When he returned he had Half-Sack with him. He forced the prospect into a chair. He placed a hand along his shoulder and was squeezing the hell out of it. Chibs leaned into his ear.

"So is true?"

"Is what?" He asked with slight panic in his voice.

"Did ye fuck the little lass?"

Half-Sack let out a painful groan as Chibs's fingers were digging into his shoulder.

"Answer the question, boy. Did ye or did ye not?!"

"What the fuck, man?"

Chibs's hold got even tighter.

"Of course not! She took the bed and I was on the couch!"

Chibs released the prospect and sighed amongst himself.

"And you're going to believe him, just like that?" Tig questioned and Chibs nodded.

"Aye."

Clay chuckled in mere amusement.

"Ye can leave now."

Half-Sack nodded and had this wounded look about him. But took Chibs by surprise when he decked him across the face on the way out. Chibs closed his eyes for a instant and let out an hysterical laugh. He was too angry to focus on some prospect at the moment.

"I'm makin' myself clear. Right here, right now. Brother or not ye had better not lay a hand on that girl. NONE OF YE! I MEAN IT! I don't know if she's my old lady or not. But she fuckin' means somethin' ta me and I won't have ye humpin' her leg everytime she comes around. And I sure as FUCCCCK won't have any of ye knockin' her around!"

"That's not how this works and you know it. If you want her then you had better make your claim and quit toying with the idea."

"Is that what ye think of me? Some barbarous arse that's gonna tell that girl that the only way for TRUE protection is ta become my old lady?! The little darlin' has just as much say in this as I do! And whether or not I end up fuckin' her doesn't change the promise I made her. I am a man of my word and thanks ta ye, that' s been broken. She's havin' a complete meltdown and now her face is all jacked up. And ta top it all off she's on the run from some pretty bad men. Ones that killed her father! She hasn't had the time ta even mourn. She's been on the fuckin' run and she went through UTTER HELL in order ta make it this far. She's lucky ta be alive! Prez, VP, Sergeant. I don't give a SHITE who ye are. Ta disrespect her is ta disrespect me and I've been a part of this brotherhood longer than most of ye! And I won't be havin' any of that! Ta do so will have ye seein' more than just the back of me hand. Now I love ye. Each and everyone of ye, more than any of ye wretched bastards will ever know. But if ye go and hurt that girl – I'll have a bullet with yer name on it and on that ye have my word."

Jax swallowed back as Chibs had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. His hands were shaking as he lit up a smoke and exited the chapel. The VP pinched the bridge of his nose. Chibs had never gone off like that before. And Jax knew it ripped his heart out to do so. But he had every right…

The MC looked to one another and Jax shook his head.

"I'm with him on this one…"  
"Ditto." Opie threw out there.

Piney sighed.

"I can see both sides. Chibs should've made his claim even if he wasn't quite sure on where he stood. It would've saved him a lot of trouble."

"You gotta admit… We've all thought about fuckin' that pussy." Bobby added with a smirk and Jax rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't make it right. What Clay did."

"You really want to lecture me on what's right?"

"No. But someone needs to. You're the one running this club. Can't you see that EVERYTHING you do reflects on us as a whole? And I'm just gonna put this out there. If you ever and I mean ever lay your hands on my mother like that. I'll fucking kill you."

Clay gritted his teeth.

"Big difference between Sweetbutts and Old Ladies. On that I think we can all agree."

"Do you even hear yourself?! And Ava Fey is not a sweetbutt or anything of the such. Each of us just witnessed this man damn near breakdown. Yet you sit there with this look as if to say _how many fucks do I give_. You make me sick."

* * *

When Chibs entered the bedroom, the girls were lying on the bed, talking. Cherry reached over and moved a strand of hair from Ava's face.

"I don't need an apology. So you can stop that right now."  
"But if you hadn't…"  
"Ava hun, it's what we do. Granted, I've had my eyes on someone else. But I hadn't gone out my way to let him know that either. So no real harm was done."

"Please tell me it's Kip."

Cherry narrowed her eyes on this.

"Why? Did he mention me?!"

Ava sort of laughed and sat up on the bed. She wiped her face with a tissue and nodded.

"He didn't like the idea of you and Clay…" she hinted.

Cherry perked up on this.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Not exactly, no."

Cherry lifted her eyes as she took notice of Chibs leaning against the doorway. He gave a simple nod.

"I'll check up on you later. Get some rest."

Just as she was to exit the room, Chibs stopped her.

"Thank you." He whispered with full sincerity.

Cherry smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Once she left Chibs pulled the door to. He struggled in finding the right words. The guilt was incredible and at the moment he felt as if he didn't deserve to be in the same room as she. There was a part of him that hoped she'd beat the ever living shit out of him. He'd take whatever she dished out. It was no more than he deserved.

"Ava…," he paused and shook his head.

"Shite…," he uttered in complete misery.

The man ran his fingers through his hair. He lit up a cigarette and took a nice long drag. He forced himself to look upon her.

"An apology seems like a slap in the face. Ye've had yer share of that already. And I'll be damned if I'm one of the ones doin' the slappin'. I've taken more than a likin' ta ye darlin' and I won't lie, it scares the livin' shite out of me. I wasn't lookin' for anyone when ye barged on into my life. But I'd be damned if I never see yer arse again. And now it's lookin' like I might be gettin' pretty close. And I can't even blame ye. Ye already know about Fiona and all that mess. Ye know I…" Chibs sighed as he trailed off and took another hit off his cigarette before putting it out.

"I'm just gonna say it and I'm kind of hopin' ye go on and slap the ever livin' shite out of me when I do. I love ye… Too damn much I suppose. And I know I'm too damn late. I should've told ye back in Forks. Ava darlin',' I fell for ye the moment I saw ye. But ye deserve so much more than what I have ta offer, ye always have. We come from two different worlds. We could never have what's considered a normal relationship. Yer the daughter of a cop and I'm criminal. Not exactly what I'd call destined ta be. So here's the deal. I'm gonna keep my word and help ye sort this shite out. When this is all over and done, I'll help ye start a new life whether it be here or someplace else. And whenever the time comes, ye just let me know when yer done because that's the only way yer ridden of me. I can't walk away, it's gotta be you this time."

Ava came to her feet then walked on over. She placed her hand along his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. He was taken back when she grabbed him by the cut and kissed him. The moment he felt her tongue against his own, he was gone. He lifted her up off the ground and carried her to the bed. Once he had her right where he wanted he unbuckled his belt then proceeded in freeing himself. After lifting that skirt of hers, he froze. Ava blushed as he had this rather cunning grin about him. He pulled that G-string aside and eased his way in. He reached over and tossed her a pillow. She gathered the hint and he gave a simple nod. Ava bit down and he let out a simultaneous moan as he plunged his way through. He figured it best to keep going. But he kept a steady pace so not to hurt used that pillow to silence her cries. Before long Chibs threw his head back and let out a finishing growl. He shook his head directly after.

"Three years of wantin' ye, Ava darlin'…" He hinted as to why he spilled his seed so quick.

Ava covered her mouth in laughter.

"Aye now… Don't be cruel. Besides ye weren't quite ready for the Telford marathon"

He cued that smirk of his and pulled out.

"At least ye won't have to worry on the whole virgin thing. I done took care of that for ye. Ye should be thankin me, ye little liar."

She tossed the pillow at his face. He chuckled and went on to get himself cleaned up. When he returned he had a washcloth in hand. Ava looked over in surprise as he took it upon himself to wipe her down. He took his time as he was enjoying the view. He found himself wondering just how the hell he fit in that little slit of hers. He'd never seen such a perfect pink pussy. Out of curiosity, he placed a single finger inside. The fit was like that of a glove. This had his dick aching with envy. If he hadn't just taken her virginity he'd be fucking her again already. He cleared his throat in thought and tossed the washcloth into a nearby hamper. He let out a bit of a moan however and looked down to see Ava playing with his cock.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like. I didn't know it throbbed like that." She said with a blush and dropped her hand.

"Ye just go on and 'feel' yer way around, whenever ye want…"

He put himself away and they adjusted their clothes. Chibs had her scoot on down and he lay beside her on the bed.

"Chibs…?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If we're to do this… I just want to make a couple things clear."

He saw that coming a mile away.

"And what would that be, mo ghaol?"

"Don't turn me into the next Mrs. Morrow and don't end up in a fucking body bag."

Chibs narrowed his eyes and rolled over so he could see her face.

"Mrs. Morrow?" He questioned thinking that meant she didn't wish to be tied down.

"Chibs… I think we both know what I mean. This makes me your old lady, right?"

"If that's what ye want…"

"But is it what you want?"

"Ava darlin', all I know is that I love ye. I'll take ye, in whatever way ye'll let me. But if that is what ye decide. Ye need ta realize that being an old lady can be a lot ta take in, more than most women ever realize. And I wouldn't want ye ta end up resenting me or regretting that ye ever took that route."

Ava rose and had this nervous look about her.

"Aye now… What is it?" He knew that look all too well.

"I love you, Chibs. But I don't play games. If I become your old lady…"

Chibs sat up. And she looked downright pissed as she pointed to the marks on her face. He gritted his teeth once he realized where this was going. But that anger wasn't so much directed at her.

"Never. Ye hear me. I done told ye how I feel! And I don't care ta have ye thinkin' that of me! So I'm gonna say it once and once only and I had better not have ta say it again. I finally got what I always wanted… Why would I do ANYTHING ta jeopardize that? If that doesn't spell it all out for ye then I don't know what will. Now quit questionin' everythin' and get yer sweet little arse over here."

Ava laughed and crawled into his lap. He had her lying against his chest as he kissed the top of her head. This would make or break them and he wanted to soak up whatever time they had.

* * *

**(Be a good sport by leaving your comment/review or a simple 'like' if you dug the chapter. Thanks)**

**This story is completed and you can find all 32 chapters on my wordpress site. (Just remove the spaces)**

harleysfunhouse . wordpress twilightsons-of-anarchy / the-highlander /


End file.
